Guardian of Armadyl/Dialogue
guardian of Armadyl Talking to them while wearing the Pendant of Lucien *'guardian of Armadyl:' Ahh tis a foul agent of Lucien *'guardian of Armadyl:' Get ye from our master's house *''(You are under attack!)'' Talking without wearing the Pendant of Lucien *'guardian of Armadyl:' Thou dost venture deep in the tunnels *'guardian of Armadyl:' It has been many a year since someone has passed thus far **I seek the staff of Armadyl ***'Player:' I seek the staff of Armadyl ***'guardian of Armadyl:' We guard that here ***'guardian of Armadyl:' As did our fathers ***'guardian of Armadyl:' And our father's fathers ***'guardian of Armadyl:' Why dost thou seeketh it? ****A guy named Lucien is paying me *****'Player:' A guy named Lucien is paying me *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Thou art working for him? *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Thy fool *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Quick you must be cleansed to save your soul ******How dare you call me a fool? *******(See below) ******Erm I think I'll be leaving now *******(See below) ******Yes I could do with a bath *******(See below) ****Just give it to me *****'Player:' Just give it to me *****'guardian of Armadyl:' The staff is a sacred object *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Not to be given away to anyone who asks ****I am a collector of rare and powerful artifacts *****'Player:' I am a collector of rare and powerful objects *****'guardian of Armadyl:' The staff is not yours to collect **Out of my way fool ***'Player:' Out of my way fool ***'guardian of Armadyl:' I may be a fool, but I will not step aside ****Why not? *****'Player:' Why not? *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Only members of our order are allowed further ****Then I must strike you down *****'Player:' Then I must strike you down *****''(You are under attack!)'' ****Then I guess I will turn back *****'Player:' Then I guess I will turn back **Who are you? ***'Player:' Who are you? ***'guardian of Armadyl:' I am a guardian of Armadyl ***'guardian of Armadyl:' We have kept this place safe and holy ***'guardian of Armadyl:' For many generations ***'guardian of Armadyl:' Many evil souls would like to get their hands on what lies here ***'guardian of Armadyl:' Especially the Mahjarrat ****What is an Armadyl? *****'Player:' What is an Armadyl? *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Armadyl is our God *****'guardian of Armadyl:' We are his servants *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Who have the honour to stay here *****'guardian of Armadyl:' And guard his artifacts *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Till he needs them to smite his enemies ******Ok that's nice to know *******'Player:' I am a collector of rare and powerful objects *******'guardian of Armadyl:' The staff is not yours to collect ******Someone told me there were only three gods *******'Player:' Someone told me there were only three gods *******'Player:' Saradomin, Zamorak and Guthix *******'guardian of Armadyl:' Was that someone a Saradominist? *******'guardian of Armadyl:' I hear Saradominism is the principle doctrine *******'guardian of Armadyl:' Out in the world currently *******'guardian of Armadyl:' They only Acknowledge those three gods *******'guardian of Armadyl:' They are wrong *******'guardian of Armadyl:' Depending on what you define as a god *******'guardian of Armadyl:' We are aware of at least twenty ****Who are the Mahjarrat? *****'Player:' Who are the Mahjarrat? *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Ancient powerful beings *****'guardian of Armadyl:' They are very evil *****'guardian of Armadyl:' They were said to once dominate this plane of existance *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Zamorak was said to once have been of their stock *****'guardian of Armadyl:' They are few in number and have less power these days *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Some still have presence in this world in their liche forms *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Mahjarrat such as Lucien and Azzanadra would become extremely powerful *****'guardian of Armadyl:' If they got their hands on the staff of Armadyl ******Did you say Lucien? *******'Player:' Did you say Lucien? *******'Player:' He's the one who sent me to fetch the staff *******'guardian of Armadyl:' Thou art working for him? *******'guardian of Armadyl:' Thy fool *******'guardian of Armadyl:' Quick you must be cleansed to save your soul ********How dare you call me a fool? *********'Player:' How dare you call me a fool *********'Player:' I will work for who I please *********'guardian of Armadyl:' This one is too far gone *********'guardian of Armadyl:' He must be cut down to stop the spread of the blight *********''(You are under attack!)'' ********Erm I think I'll be leaving now *********'Player:' Erm, I think I'll be leaving now *********'guardian of Armadyl:' We cannot allow an agent of Lucien to roam free *********''(You are under attack!)'' ********Yes I could do with a bath *********'Player:' Yes I could do with a bath *********''(The guardian splashes holy water over you)'' *********'guardian of Armadyl:' That should do the trick *********'guardian of Armadyl:' Now you say that Lucien sent you to retrieve the staff *********'guardian of Armadyl:' He must not get a hold of it *********'guardian of Armadyl:' He would become too powerful with the staff *********'guardian of Armadyl:' Hast thou heard of the undead necromancer? *********'guardian of Armadyl:' Who raised an undead army against Varrock a few years past *********'guardian of Armadyl:' That was Lucien *********'guardian of Armadyl:' If thou knowest where to find him maybe you can help us against him **********Ok I will help ***********'Player:' Ok I will help ***********'guardian of Armadyl:' So you know where he lurks? ***********'Player:' Yes ***********'guardian of Armadyl:' He must be growing in power again if he is after the staff ***********'guardian of Armadyl:' If you can defeat him, it may weaken him for a time ***********'guardian of Armadyl:' You will need to use this pendant to even be able to attack him ***********''(The guardian gives you a pendant)'' **********No I shan't turn against my employer ***********'Player:' No I shan't turn against my employer ***********'guardian of Armadyl:' This one is too far gone ***********'guardian of Armadyl:' He must be cut down to stop the spread of the blight ***********''(You are under attack!)'' **********I need time to consider this ***********'Player:' I need time to consider this ***********'guardian of Armadyl:' Come back when you have made your choice ******You had better guard it well then *******'Player:' You had better guard it well them *******'guardian of Armadyl:' Don't fret, for we shall ****Wow you must be old *****'Player:' Wow you must be old *****'guardian of Armadyl:' No no, I have not guarded here for all those generations *****'guardian of Armadyl:' Many generations of my family have though When player tries to pick up the staff *'guardian of Armadyl:' That is not thine to take *'You are under attack!' When player has the staff in their inventory *'guardian of Armadyl:' Stop *'guardian of Armadyl:' You cannot take the staff of Armadyl *'You are under attack!' After player joins them *'guardian of Armadyl:' Any luck against Lucien? **Not yet ***'Player:' Not yet ***'guardian of Armadyl:' Well good luck on your quest **No I've lost the pendant you gave me player does not have it ***'Player:' No I've lost the pendant you gave me ***'guardian of Armadyl:' Thou art a careless buffoon ***'guardian of Armadyl:' Have another one ***''(The guardian gives you a pendant)'' After the quest, when player has sided with Lucien *'guardian of Armadyl:' Get away from here *'guardian of Armadyl:' Thou evil agent of Lucien After the quest, when player has sided with the Guardians *'Player:' I have defeated Lucien *'guardian of Armadyl:' Well done *'guardian of Armadyl:' We can only hope that will keep him quiet for a while Category:Temple of Ikov Category:Quest dialogues